omniversofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Ultra Q
1966 Ultra Q Ultraman 1967 Ultra Seven 1969 Ultraman, Ultraseven: Great Violent Monster Fight 1970 Ultra Fight 1971 Kamen Rider (1971–1973) The Return of Ultraman 1972 Kamen Rider vs. Shocker Kamen Rider vs. Hell Ambassador Ultraman Ace Android Kikaider 1973 Kamen Rider V3 (1973–1974) Kamen Rider V3 vs. the Destron Monsters Ultraman Taro Kikaider 01 1974 Kamen Rider X (1974) Kamen Rider Amazon (1974–1975) Kamen Rider X: Five Riders vs. King Dark Ultraman Leo The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army 1975 Kamen Rider Stronger (1975) Himitsu Sentai Gorenger (1975–1977) Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Blue Fortress 1976 All Together! Seven Kamen Riders Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Red Death Match Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: Fire Mountain's Final Explosion 1977 J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai (1977) J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai 1978 J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger 1979 Kamen Rider Skyrider (1979–1980) Immortal Kamen Rider Special The Ultraman Battle Fever J (1979–1980) Battle Fever J 1980 Kamen Rider Super-1 (1980–1981) Kamen Rider: Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King Ultraman 80 Denshi Sentai Denziman (1980–1981) Denshi Sentai Denziman 1981 Kamen Rider Super-1 Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan (1981–1982) Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan 1982 Dai Sentai Goggle-V (1982–1983) Dai Sentai Goggle-V Space Sheriff Gavan 1983 Kagaku Sentai Dynaman (1983–1984) Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Space Sheriff Sharivan 1984 Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! Ultraman Kids' M78 Movie Ultraman Zoffy: Ultra Warriors vs. the Giant Monster Army Ultraman Story Ultra Super Legend: Andro Melos Ultraman MSX Choudenshi Bioman (1984–1985) Choudenshi Bioman Space Sheriff Shaider Uchuu Keiji Shaider Pursuit! The Strange Kidnappers! Nebula Mask Machine Man 1985 Dengeki Sentai Changeman (1985–1986) Dengeki Sentai Changeman Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Shuttle Base! Crisis! Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Kyodai Ken Byclosser 1986 Ultraman Kids' Proverb Stories Choushinsei Flashman (1986–1987) Choushinsei Flashman Jikuu Senshi Spielban 1987 Kamen Rider Black (1987–1988) This Is Kamen Rider Black Ultraman: The Adventure Begins Ultraman: Kaijuu Teikoku no Gyakushuu Ultraman 2 Hikari Sentai Maskman (1987–1988) Choushinsei Flashman: Big Rally! Titan Boy!! Hikari Sentai Maskman Choujinki Metalder Choujinki Metalder 1988 Kamen Rider Black RX (1988–1989) Kamen Rider 1 through RX: Big Gathering Kamen Rider Black: Hurry to Onigashima Kamen Rider Black: Fear! Evil Monster Mansion Ultraman Club: Chikyuu Dakkan Sakusen Choujuu Sentai Liveman (1988–1989) Kousoku Sentai Turboranger (1989–1990) Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya 1989 Kamen Rider: Stay in the World Kousoku Sentai Turboranger The Mobile Cop Jiban 1990 Ultraman: Towards the Future Ultraman Graffiti Ultraman Club 2: Kaette Kita Ultraman Club Ultraman Club: Teki Kaijuu o Hakken Seyo Chikyu Sentai Fiveman (1990–1991) Special Rescue Police Winspector 1991 Ultraman Kids: 30 Million Light Years Looking for Mama Ultraman Club 3: Mata Mata Shiyutsugeki!! Ultra Kyoudai Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman: Towards the Future Chōjin Sentai Jetman (1991–1992) Super Rescue Solbrain 1992 Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue Ultraman Club: Kaijuu Dai Kessen!! Versus Hero: Road to the King Fight Hero Senki: Project Olympus Great Battle Cyber Ultraman Club: Tatakae! Ultraman Kyoudai!! Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger (1992–1993) Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Dino Video Special Rescue Exceedraft 1993 Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider Kamen Rider ZO Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Ultra Seven - Operation: Solar Energy Ultra Seven - The Ground of the Earthlings Tekkyu Fight! The Great Battle Gaiden Ultra Toukon Densetsu Cult Master: Ultraman ni Miserarete Ultraman Ultraman Club: Supokon Fight! Ultra Seven Gosei Sentai Dairanger (1993–1994) Gosei Sentai Dairanger T.Blue SWAT Tokusou Robo Janperson 1994 Kamen Rider J Kamen Rider World Ultra Super Fight Ultraman Powered Ultraman Chou Toushi Gekiden The Great Battle Gaiden 2: Matsuri da Wasshoi Gaia Saver Ultraman Powered: Kaijuu Gekimetsu Sakusen Ultra Seven: Chikyu Boei Sakusen Ultraman Ball Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (1994–1995) Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Super Sentai World Toei Hero Daishugō Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Super Video: The Hidden Scroll Blue SWAT Toei Hero Daishugō 1995 Ultraman Neos Super Tekkyu Fight! Ultra X Weapons/Ultra Kebitai Ultraman Hiragana Daisakusen Ultraman Alphabet TV e Yokoso PD Ultraman Invader Mechanical Violator Hakaider Chouriki Sentai Ohranger (1995–1996) Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Chōriki Sentai Ohranger Member Notebook Juukou B-Fighter Juukou B-Fighter 1996 Ultraman Tiga Ultraman Company: This is the Ultraman (Wacky) Investigation Team Ultraman Zearth Ultraman: Super Fighter Legend Ultraman Zearth: Parody chapter PD Ultraman Link Ultraman: Ultra Land Suuji de Asobou Playdia (1996) Ultraman: Chinou Up Daisakusen Playdia (1996) SD Ultra Battle: Ultraman Densetsu Super Famicom (1996) Ultraman Zukan Sega Saturn (1996) Ultraman Zearth PS1 (1996)8 Ultraman: Hikari no Kyojin Densetsu Gekisou Sentai Carranger (1996–1997) Chōriki Sentai Ohranger: Ohré vs. Kakuranger Gekisou Sentai Carranger Super Video B-Fighter Kabuto Choukou Senshi Changéríon 1997 Ultraman Dyna Ultraman Zearth 2: Superman Big Battle - Light and Shadow Ultra Nyan: Extraordinary Cat who Descended from the Starry Sky Ultraman Zukan 2 Battle Formation Denji Sentai Megaranger (1997–1998) Gekisou Sentai Carranger vs. Ohranger Denji Sentai Megaranger Super Video: You Can Be One Too! A Mega Hero B-Robo Kabutack 1998 Ultraman Gaia Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation Ultra Seven - Lost Memory Ultra Seven - From Earth Forever Ultra Seven - Betrayal of the Sun Ultraman Fighting Evolution PS1 (1998) Ultraman Zukan 3 Sega Saturn (1998) Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: New Generations Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (1998–1999) Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Super Video: The Secret Fruit of Wisdom Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack B-Robo Kabutack: The Epic Christmas Battle 1999 Ultraman Gaia: The Battle in Hyperspace Ultra Seven - Glory and Legend Ultra Seven - The Sky-Flying Colossus Ultra Seven - The Day the Fruit Ripens Ultra Seven - Consequences of a Promise Ultra Seven - The Imitated Man Ultra Seven - I Am an Earthling Ultraman Nice PD Ultraman Battle Collection 64 Nintendo 64 (1999) Super Hero Operations Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive (1999–2000) Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior! Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive: Five Lessons of Rescue Spirits Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack and Kabutack: The Great Strange Country Adventure 2000 Kamen Rider Kuuga (2000–2001) Kamen Rider Kuuga: First Dream Of The New Year Kamen Rider Kuuga: vs. the Strong Monster Go-Jiino-Da Ultraman Neos Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Super Hero Operations: Diedal's Ambition PS1 (2000) Kids Station: Bokurato Asobou! Ultraman TV Android Kikaider: The Animation Mirai Sentai Timeranger (2000–2001) Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman Mirai Sentai Timeranger Super Video: All the Strongest Hero Secrets 2001 Kamen Rider Agito (2001–2002) Kamen Rider Agito Special: Another New Transformation Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 Kamen Rider Agito: Three rider TV-kun Special Kamen Rider: SPIRITS Ultraman Cosmos Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact Ultraman Tiga Side Story: The Giant Resurrected In The Ancient Past Ultraman Dyna: Return of Hanejiro Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again Kids Station: Ultraman Cosmos Kamen Rider Spirits Kikaider 01: The Animation Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (2001–2002) Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Super Video: Showdown! Gaoranger vs. GaoSilver 2002 Kamen Rider Ryuki (2002–2003) Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final Kamen Rider Ryuki Hyper Battle: Kamen Rider Ryuki vs. Kamen Rider Agito Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet Ultra Seven: EVOLUTION - Dark Side Ultra Seven: EVOLUTION - Perfect World Ultra Seven: EVOLUTION - Neverland Ultra Seven: EVOLUTION - Innocent Ultra Seven: EVOLUTION - Akashic Record Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 The Boy Who Carried a Guitar: Kikaider Vs. Inazuman Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger (2002–2003) Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger: Shushutto The Movie Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Super Video: Super Ninja vs Super Kuroko 2003 Kamen Rider 555 (2003–2004) Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost Kamen Rider 555: The Musical Charinko Hero Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Ultraman Boy's Ultra Coliseum Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger (2003–2004) Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger DELUXE: Abare Summer is Freezing Cold! Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger Super Video: All Bakuryuu Roaring Laughter Battle 2004 Kamen Rider Blade (2004–2005) Kamen Rider Blade: New Generation Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace Kamen Rider Blade: Blade vs Blade Kamen Rider Eve -Masked Rider Gaia- Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy Ultraman Nexus Ultraman: The Next Ultraman PS2 (2004) Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (2004–2005) Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger The Movie: Full Blast Action Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Super Video: Super-Special Technique Showdown! DekaRed vs. DekaBreak 2005 Kamen Rider Hibiki (2005–2006) Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki Kamen Rider: The First Kamen Rider Hibiki: Transform Asumu: You can be an Oni too Ultraman Max Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth PS2 (2005) Ultraman Nexus Mahou Sentai Magiranger (2005–2006) Mahou Sentai Magiranger The Movie: Bride of Infershia ~Maagi Magi Giruma Jinga~ Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger Mahou Sentai Magiranger Special DVD: Great Presentation! The Super Magic of the Gold Grip Phone ~Goru Gooru Goo Goo~ 2006 Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006–2007) 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love Kamen Rider Kabuto: Birth! Gatack Hyper Form! Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0 PSP (2006) Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou! Ultraman Club ST GoGo Sentai Boukenger (2006–2007) GoGo Sentai Boukenger The Movie: The Greatest Precious Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger 2007 Kamen Rider Den-O (2007–2008) Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! Kamen Rider: The Next Kamen Rider Den-O: Singing, Dancing, Great Time!! Ultraseven X Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Ultraman Mebius side story: Hikari Saga - Arb's Tragedy Ultraman Mebius side story: Hikari Saga - A Warrior's Training Ultraman Mebius side story: Hikari Saga - Return Of Light Pachitte Chonmage Tatsujin 12: Pachinko Ultraman Juken Sentai Gekiranger (2007–2008) Juken Sentai Gekiranger: Nei-Nei! Hou-Hou! Hong Kong Decisive Battle GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai Juken Sentai Gekiranger Special DVD: Gyun-Gyun! Fist Sage Great Athletic Meet 2008 Kamen Rider Kiva (2008–2009) Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown Kamen Rider Kiva: You Can Also be Kiva Ganbaride/Ganbarizing Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Ultraman Mebius side story: Armored Darkness Stage 1 - Destructive Legacy Ultraman Mebius side story: Armored Darkness Stage 2 - The Wicked Immortal Armor Daikaiju Battle: Ultra Coliseum Engine Sentai Go-onger (2008–2009) Engine Sentai Go-onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!! Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger Engine Sentai Go-Onger Special DVD: It's a Seminar! Everyone GO-ON!! 2009 Kamen Rider Decade (2009) Kamen Rider W (2009–2010) Kamen Rider G Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 Kamen Rider Decade: Protect! Climax Heroes/Fighters/Scramble Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Ultraman Mebius side story: Ghost Reverse Stage 1 - Graveyard of Darkness Ultraman Mebius side story: Ghost Reverse Stage 2 - Emperor of Resurrection Kaiju Busters Shin Kamen Rider Spirits Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (2009–2010) Engine Sentai Go-onger vs. Gekiranger Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Special DVD: The Light Samurai's Surprise Transformation 2010 Kamen Rider OOO (2010–2011) Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core Kamen Rider W: Donburi's α/Farewell Recipe of Love Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Ultra Galaxy Legend side story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero Stage 1 - Cosmic Collision Ultra Galaxy Legend side story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero Stage 2 - Zero's Suicide Zone Ultra Coliseum DX: Ultra Senshi Daishuketsu Tensou Sentai Goseiger (2010–2011) Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: GinmakuBang!! Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns Tensou Sentai Goseiger Special DVD: Gotcha☆Miracle! Total Gathering Collection 2011 Kamen Rider Fourze (2011–2012) OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max Kamen Rider W Returns Kamen Rider OOO: Quiz, Dance, and Takagarooba!? Rider Generation/Revolution Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Zero side story: Killer the Beatstar Ultra Zone Kaiju Busters POWERED Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (2011–2012) Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship Tensou Sentai Goseiger Returns Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Special DVD: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!! 2012 Kamen Rider Wizard (2012–2013) Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Space, Here We Come! Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum Kamen Rider Fourze: Rocket Drill States of Friendship Ultraman Saga Ultra Zero Fight Lost Heroes Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (2012–2013) Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower! Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Special DVD: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!! Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie 2013 Kamen Rider Gaim (2013–2014) Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle Kamen Rider Wizard: Showtime with the Dance Ring Kamen Rider: Battride War Neo Ultra Q Ultraman Ginga Heroes' VS PSP (2013) Ultraman All-Star Chronicle Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (2013–2014) Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 Years After Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: It's Here! Armed On Midsummer Festival!! 2014 Kamen Rider Drive (2014–2015) Heisei Riders vs. Shōwa Riders: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle Kamen Rider Gaim: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! Kamen Rider: Summonride! Kamen Rider: Kuuga Ultraman Ginga S Kamen Rider Gaim Ressha Sentai ToQger (2014–2015) Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: The Great Dinosaur Battle! Farewell Our Eternal Friends Heisei Riders vs. Shōwa Riders: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line S.O.S. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: 100 Years After Ressha Sentai ToQger: Farewell, Ticket! The Wasteland Super ToQ Battle! Space Sheriff Sharivan: The Next Generation Space Sheriff Shaider: The Next Generation Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Beet Buster vs. J Space Sheriff Gavan Special DVD 2015 Kamen Rider Ghost (2015–2016) Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden Kamen Rider Drive Hyper Battle D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 Storm/Transcend Heroes Ultraman X Ultraman Ginga S The Movie Ultra Fight Victory Lost Heroes 2 Shuriken Sentai Ninninger (2015–2016) Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 Shuriken Sentai Ninninger the Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll! Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: 10 Years After Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Aka Ninger vs. Star Ninger Hundred Nin Battle! 2016 Kamen Rider 1 Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fated Moment Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (2016–2017) Kamen Rider Ghost Hyper Battle Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! Kamen Rider Amazons The Legend of Hero Alain Kamen Rider Drive Saga Ultraman Orb Ultraman X The Movie Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga Ultraman Fusion Fight! Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger (2016–2017) Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger the Movie: Ninja in Wonderland Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Exciting Circus Panic! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Returns 2017 Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Ultra Super Hero Taisen Kamen Rider Ghost Re-Birth: Kamen Rider Specter Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks" Kamen Sentai Gorider Kamen Rider Build (2017–2018) Kamen Rider Ex-Aid the Movie: True Ending Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Final: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO Kamen Rider: Futo Detectives Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle Ultraman Geed Ultraman Orb The Movie Ultra Fight Orb Uchu Sentai Kyuranger (2017–2018) Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger the Movie: Super Sentai's Message from the Future Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Ultra Super Hero Taisen Uchu Sentai Kyuranger the Movie: Gase Indaver Strikes Back Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Give Me Your Life! Earth Champion Tournament Space Squad: Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger 2018 Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending Kamen Rider Build Kamen Rider Build: Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~ Kamen Rider Zi-O (2018–2019) Kamen Rider Amazons the Movie: The Last Judgement Kamen Rider Build the Movie: Be the One Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Forever ROGUE Kamen Rider City Wars Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle Ultraman R/B Ultraman Geed The Movie Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger (2018–2019) Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger: Girlfriends Army 2019 Kamen Rider Build New World Kamen Rider Zi-O Spin-off Ultraman New Generation Chronicle ULTRAMAN Ultraman Taiga Ultraman R/B The Movie Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger (2019–2020) Super Sentai Strongest Battle Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger